Rehab
by RavenAndTheFire
Summary: Kyle Record is a famous acter going to rehab because of a drinking problem. He meets a group of people Dick, Victor, Garfield, Kori, and Rachel. All in rehab for different reasons but slowly they all become good friends. What happens when one dies and the whole thing falls a part?
1. Kyle Record

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTEDS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS (Well I own Kyle Record but I don't own all of him? I guess?)**

* * *

><p>I gave out a long sigh as I walked down the street trying to get in the building. I hide my face from the flashing cameras. The cameras were in my face when behind them were people asking me questions. I sighed as I pushed through the press. I pushed my sunglasses up and looked into the camera. The man holding it they didn't move. I rolled my eyes and walked around them. I entered the building and went into the elevator. I pushed number 13 and slowly the elevator started to move up. I lend against the wall and waited for a few seconds. The elevator came to a fast stop which made my stomach turn. I walked into my apartment and fell face first into my couch. I heard someone walk into the room. I looked to the side my face still touching the couch.<p>

"Hey there," The person said rudely.

"Hey Bella," I sighed. I could tell she was mad at me. "What did I do wrong?"

"I heard on the news," She said stone hard.

I groaned at her and hit my face with my hand. I watched her turn the T.V. on and a picture of me with another girl. My third time cheating on her. I watched the news person talk about the new girl in my life. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm so-," She cut me off.

"Save it," She looked at me with her green eyes. "Kyle. I just can't live like this anymore. I thought you would stop cheating but I was wrong. I rented an apartment a few blocks away. If you ever need me give me a call."

She put a piece of paper on the glass table. I heard her walk to the door wheels rolling behind her. The door opened and she walked out. I gave a big sigh and closed my deep blue eyes. I felt my black hair fall by my face. It seemed like minutes but really it was hours. It was now dark outside with the moon shining bright. I got up and walked to the window that was really the whole wall. I put my tanned hands into my jean pockets. I looked at myself from the reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes and I just looked so tired. I was so done with life... I was done living this life.

My whole life I was normal, I have normal friends and I had a normal girlfriend. That all changed when I turned 18. I got a role as Robin in the Teen Titans movie. I had to train and eat like him. I learnt how to fight and learnt how to do everything Robin could do... maybe even better. At first it was nice being known by people but it all changed when I turned 21. I started to drink and go to parties. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned into a mess. Press asked me more questions so I drank more. My family died in a car crash which made my drinking problem worst. I drank and drank. I couldn't stop and I wouldn't stop. I still did work which was bad to. Sure I make millions and I do a lot of movies and everyone knows my name but somehow it got to me. It made my life deteriorated in to nothing.

I'm so tired and sometimes I wish I didn't live like this. I was lost in deep thought when my phone rang. The quiet ring made me remember I was still alive. I walked over to the huge kitchen on the big island was the phone. I picked it up and heard my manger yelling at me. I sighed and rubbed my fingers against my cheeks. I went over my jaw and felt my cheek bone.

"I know," I told her. I didn't hear a word she said. It was a mumble of words that never made any sense. I could tell even over a phone she was rolling her eyes.

"Listen." She told me. "I got you a part in a another movie but you have to dye your hair blond and you have to wear green contacts."

"Sure," I said lazily. "Whatever they need."

"I'm dropping it off tomorrow," She said. "But the movie starts in a month."

"Why do I need them now?" I asked.

"They want you to get used to the contacts and they want your hair to be ready and used to the hair dye."

I nodded and said goodbye. I hung up and walked into my bed room falling on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and instantly feel a sleep. What seemed like second were really hours. Light flooded into my room. The light touched everything in the room. I covered my face with the my blank. I slowly opened my deep blue eyes and looked at the time. The clock blinked green light that said 12:23 pm. I rolled out of the bed and placed my feet on the ground. I rubbed my eyes and slowly went out. I saw Donna sitting on my couch. She put the dye and contacts on the table.

"Hi," I greeted. She looked over at me but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a book of cereal. I poured into a big bowl and poured the almond milk in. I walk into the living room and sat down in the seat next to her. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged it off. "What?"

"When you finish that we are going to dye your hair." She told me. I knew it was a question. I rolled my eyes and watched the T.V. It showed the Teen Titans fighting Doctor Light. I rolled my eyes at the T.V. Doctor Light was the most annoying person ever. I mean who cares about light and why would you call yourself Doctor Light?

"I'm done," I said as I got to the bottom of my bowl. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the bathroom and started to wet my hair in the sink. I felt her put the dye in and I sat there waiting for the timer to go off. She talked about how her day was and what she was going to do with her husband. I looked at the timer and it had five more seconds. I turned it off the second it hit one because inside I was a little kid that was just lost. She rolled her eyes at me and started to wash the hair dye out. I closed my eyes as water hit my face. When she was done she left and I was alone once again. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I looked nothing like I used to look like. I put the brown contacts in and smiled. I didn't look like Kyle Records at all I looked like a new person. I put on a pair on dark jeans and a red and white baseball tee. I looked at my face and saw my thin lips and my large cheek bones that most women fine 'hot.'

I grabbed my keys and ran to the elevator. I entered it alone and exited it alone. The press were sitting down waiting for me but right now I wasn't Kyle Records now I was Xzavier Red. I walked out and gave them a warm smile. I walked through the town with my hands in my pockets. No one looked at me well some girls looked at me and whispered to their friend but not one girl ran up to me. I walked into the local café. I looked around the empty building and walked up to order. When I got to the front I ordered a small coffee and left to find a seat. Every seat was opened but one seat by the back of the café. Sitting down was a young beautiful girl. I sat down infront of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me. She didn't even look up from her book. Her deep blue eyes read the typed words. The light shined on her tanned skin making her look even more beautiful. I smiled at her but she didn't care. I just watched her till she looked up at me annoyed. "I asked you a question."

"I just came to say hello to a beautiful girl," I said with my perfect smile. She raised an eyebrow at me and rolled her deep blue eyes at me. She looked down at her book and smirked.

"That was the saddest pick up line ever," She told me. I gave a small shrug and smiled. Her smirked disappeared and it turned into a straight face. "I have heard better."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm guessing you have heard a lot of pick up lines before. I mean look at you."

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Is this how you talk to every girl?"

"This is how I talk to a beautiful" I smiled. "I'm Xzavier." I held my hand out for her to shake it but she didn't move.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy looked back up at me and smiled. She wrapped her small hand around my larger one. we shook hands for a few moments before she let go and started to read again. I sighed and took a sip of coffee. We sat in slient and it was like timed stopped. "Are you going to leave now?"

I looked at her amazed. Like I would leave. My brown eyes looked into her deep blue eyes. "No," I told her. "I won't leave."

"Then I will leave," She said getting up. She wrapped her slim fingers around the book and started to leave. "Nice meeting you Xzavier."

"Don't leave," I said standing in front of her. She rolled her blue eyes and started to leave. She walked out the door and left down the street. I watched her leave and then sighed sitting back on the chair. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out another sigh. I need a drink and a smoke. I walked out of the café back to my apartment. My now dirty blond hair hair fell to my light brown eyes. I pushed the hair out of my face and walked into the apartment building. Before I knew it I was in my apartment drinking a bottle of whisky. My head was getting heavy and slowly I felt my self fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kyle!" Isabella yelled at me.<p>

"What?" I asked. I covered myself with blankets.

"You were suppose to met me at the set an hour ago." She looked mad.

"I know," I whispered. "Sorry."

"We started filnig a few minutes ago." she said.

"I'm in hair and make up," I told her. "I just fell alseep."

"Let's go," She grabbed my hand and then started to put me to the set.

My head started to pound against my head. Everything began to spin I took a step and fell to the ground.

"Kyle?" Isabella said. "Kyle wake up!"

I tried but I couldn't I just fell into a deep sleep like always.

* * *

><p>'Wake up Kyle. Wake up.' My eyes opened looking up and my bed frame.<p>

"Kyle what have you been doing to yourself?" Isabella asked me. "Why?"

It was dark out the only light was the moon.

"I'm not sure," I whispered.

"You are killing yourself from the inside out." She looked away. "The company is sending you to a rehab centre You have a drinking problem."

"I know I do," I whispered.

"You are leaving today. I packed your things. Lets go."

I didn't say anything I just left. I got in a black car and then they drove me to a lit building. I got out with out another word. I walked to the front desk and told the middle aged women my name. She took my bags and walked me to my room.

"You are sharing a room with Rachel Roth," She told me opening the door. "Rachel your room mate is here."

I looked inside the room and saw a young women around the same age as me. She had a deep blue hoodie on, light jeans, and purple vans on. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes were deep blue and her lips were soft pink. Her skin was as pale as the moon. She was reading a book in a different language.

"This is your bed and this is your area." The women told me. She put my things down by the wall. "Go to bed it is almost ten ó clock." She turned of Rachel's light and took her book. "Rachel go to bed now."


	2. Rachel Roth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. WELL MAYBE KYLE RECORD BUT WHATEVER.**

* * *

><p>***Rachel POV***<p>

Emotions. Something I have never felt. I don't even feel it now. I walked into my room. Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby were lying on the floor asleep. I felt a small smile pull on my lips but it fell from my face when the phone started to ring. I walked over to the phone slowly picking it up.

"We have a job for you," My boss told me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We need you to sell drugs to Trigon," He said.

"Where do I get them?" I asked.

"We are going to drop them off at your room," He told me. "Be careful."

"Of course," I whispered. "How much do I have to give him?"

"All of it," He told me.

"What do I get?" I asked.

He didn't tell me. He hung up when I asked. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I turned around to find Melvin looking at me.

"You have a job?" Melvin asked me softly.

"Melvin," I started.

"You said you would quit," She said.

"I know," I sighed. "I will be my last job."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>I finished my job but got a beating in the end. My left eye was black and my body ached. I slowly opened the door to my room. I put my key in but found it was open.<p>

"What?" I asked myself.

Pushing the door open I found my life crash around me. I found my only family dead. They were all shot to death. I don't remember the rest the police came and took the body away. They told me it was random but I knew it wasn't I caused this. I left them alone and they died because of me.

All because of me.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a deep sleep. A man slept next to me. I knew it was bad and I should have stopped when my family got killed. I was only 16 when it happened but now I'm 18. Melvin told me to stop and I tried but I couldn't. I was dying when I didn't do drugs. To get my drugs I started to sleep with men. I know it is wrong but...<p>

At least I got a place to sleep.

I got up and then got dressed. Pulling my clothes on then pulling on my jacket. I left the room walking back to my room. Falling on the soft bed slowly I began to cry. The cry was soft and broken. I was breaking and I knew it. The unbreakable girl broke. I laid down crying slowly breaking into two pieces. I went to get some drugs to stop the pain but that only made my heartbreak more. I rolled into a ball crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"We have a heart beat!" A doctor yelled.<p>

I took a deep breath in then sitting up. Tears ran down my face again. Why can't death just take me away from this life. I could tell the doctor was looking at me. I couldn't look at him or even myself. I felt myself cry again. The tears were hot and filled with hatred. Hatred to myself and everyone who tried to save me. I felt people looking at me saying I should be happy I was alive. But I'm not happy, I don't think I ever will be. It was the only way out. The only way to save myself from going crazy.

The room was quiet and still. The only sound were my tears and my mutters about dying. I hate myself and I will never love myself. After what I did to Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby. My eyes are red and my cheeks were blush red. I wanted to block the emotion not just with death. I wanted to use drugs to calm me down and to shut me down. I was losing myself ever time another tear fell down my face. Why does the world hate me? I always ask myself this question. Why did they give me this life? Why did I have born?

"Do you want help?" The doctor asked me. "You are a teenager. We can give you help."

I didn't say anything I just nodded and softly cried.

'Please save me. Please save me from myself.' The thought was only a whisper.

A whisper in my mind that made me feel more crazy. I was getting lost in my mind slowly getting lost. Your lost no finding yourself. They pulled my up and placed ms on a scale. I was under weight I knew it. I only bought drugs. I didn't need food. Most people would think I was dumb but I'm not. I used to be smart but I numb the feeling of sadness. I didn't look like I did drugs and I didn't talk like I did drugs too. I look normal but doesn't every crazy person look normal?

The put me back on the hospital bed telling me they are going to get me help. I have to many problems to be solved. I was alone my whole life, being abused, selling drugs, and using drugs. It all broke me and slowly picked me apart making me into pieces. I fell alseep... More like passed out from stress.

I woke up in a car forgetting that I entered the car. The car was black hiding the fact we were going to a rehab centre. The building was bright and kind though it was filled with darkness. I grabbed my things and slowly walked in almost falling a sleep.

"Rachel Roth," I said quietly.

"I'll show you your room," The lady smiled at me.

I pick my things up and followed her to an empty room. She opened the door and showed me a room with two beds.

"You are sharing with Kyle Record," The woman told me.

"Kyle Record?" I asked. "I didn't know he had a problem."

"He doesn't have a problem," The women told me. "He needs help. Just like you need help."

I rolled my eyes at her putting my things down. I took out a book and started to read. I tuned the world out and became alone again. I like being alone it gives me time to think. She closed the door and left me alone. I looked at the clock it was almost ten. I fell in and out of sleep. Then I fell a sleep closing my eyes.

I woke up crying. It was like that every night. I cried because of my life. I always cry in the night because I dream that I'm living. Then I realize I am living which makes me more sad and more broken. I grabbed my head as more tears slipped down my pale face.

"What is wrong with me?" I question.

My voice had no emotion like always. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. Why can't I just be happy? Why can't I just feel emotions? Why can't I just be okay?

Will I ever be okay?

That question scared me to death. Knowing I can get lost in my mind and go crazy. It scares me but maybe I will be okay and that makes me feel something. I closed my eyes and pulled the blankets close to me. The blankets wrapped around my legs pulling them together.

Kyle Record?

The famous actor is coming here. Strange. Kyle Record became famous by acting as Robin in the teen titans movie. That was when I was 15 before everything. He is three year older then me but... Nevermind. How did he come here? I mean I have seen the news and they say he has been drinking a lot but I never thought it would get this bad. To where he had to go to a rehab centre... To where other people think bad of us. This must be ruining his life.

I never liked him.

I never liked him because he played with every women he met. He cheated on his girlfriend three times. Maybe even more... You never know. I bet he cheated on her every night.

I guess I shouldn't say much I mean I have slepted with two men just to get drugs. I hate myself because of it. He doesn't. He loves himself. He loves himself because he can get every women to sleep with him. I hate myself because I slept with men because I had too. I hate myself more then I hate Kyle Record.

Yet again tears ran down my face falling on the pillow. So much hate in my life and so much sadness. I slowly fell back asleep tears still rolling down my pale face.

Light shined on my face waking me up. I looked at the clock it was seven am.

"I hate the light," I muttered.

I started to feel sick. I would be high right now if I could have drugs. A lady brought me food but I just pushed it away. I was too sick to eat. I fell asleep then slowly awoke. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling and grabbed my book again. I began to read taking a bit of cold breakfast. It was almost dinner time. I feel like a two year old being here with a bed time, dinner time, and lights out time. Before I knew it someone walked in.

The lady who gave me breakfast and Kyle Record. I only thought one thing.

How long do I have to be here?


End file.
